Damaged Beyond Repair
by Jo Eilyah
Summary: AU was the girl found in the mansion a threat or a victum? Will she live or shut down? Cammie has learned to shut off any emotion that might get in the way. Love, hate, fear, mercy. It's all clynical calculation. Can this teenage girl ever show signs of life again? Or is she damaged beyond repair? T because i dont know where this is going to go. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_AN._ I've tried writing before and I didn't do so well so here is my second try. I'll wait a week and if I get more than 5 reviews I'll keep writing. If not it's iffy. Maybe I'll forever be a reader not a writer. Thank you for reading this. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Im mainly trying to improve my writing.**

_There were men dress all in black, swarming all over the house. Two gun shots._One for each of them,_ I thought. As quickly as they had come te men left. Alone now, I slipped from my hidding place behind the swinging bookcase. I sat in one of the office chairs that I wouldn't have dared touch a few minutes aho, when my parents were still alive. A tear carved a path down my face. The first tear I can remember, the last for a very long time. It was a tear of relief._

_Red, everywhere. "You will never amount to anything." Pain._

_"You really don't get it, do you? No one cares."_

_A leering man, my father, my real father, dead._

_No,_ I slamed my mind back to the present, determind to stop reliving the past. My hands are gripping the chair in front of me so hard that my knuckles are white. I work the blood back into my hands, and look up to see Josh leaning in the doorway.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"Yes," my voice is practicaly a whisper from unuse.I can tell that he doesn't really believe me, but he drops it.

"Then I'll see you in class." I give him a small smile and he leaves me to pull myself back together. ever since my parents were murdered 2 years ago I have lived at the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Youth. Students here call it the Gallagher Academy for Teens-They-Don't -Know-What-To-Do-With. You can see why their name made it on the signs. We are a mixture of geniuses, CIA prodigy, and incarcerated terrorists' children. Me? I was found in the middle of a ransacked home, with two dead adults, who were presumably my parents, house was clean of fingerprints and there's no evidence of anyone living there. I was conscience but unresponsive for 2 weeks. They couldn't find any identity to match either of my presumed parents or for me. When I finally broke out of my trance I supposedly started spewing details of classified missions all over the world, in the national language of each agency. Not being able to find out where I got the information, they decided that's the Academy was the best place to keep an eye on me.

The psychologist they had me work with said that I should remmber the facts, so here they are. I can remember only bits and pieces of the first 14 years of my life. I have no fond memories. When I was found by the agency I could fluently speak 25 languages 16 dialects, I could get by in another 14 languages and 6 dialects, and I knew the basics in yet another 30 languages and dialects. I could do complex math in my head with outthinking. I knew 6 forms of mixed martial arts, and I knew them better than any instructor the Agency knew of in the world.

Knowing that being the center of attention was dangerous, I quickly faded to the background. with the exception of Josh I'm alone. He was the only one that I couldn't get to leave me alone. When I first arrived I devoted my time to escaping attention. By the end of the first month no one talked to me, teachers would count the stidents in the class and if they came up with the correct number they didnt bother with roll call. It was almost as if I didn't exist. I could have believed it myself, if it were not for Josh. He sat down by me my classes, at lunch. He talk to me even when I did my best to ignore him, and he was as genius as I was, so he could track me down when i tried to avoid him. If it weren't for him I'd still be by myself. Back to the present, I began walking to class.

I sat in my usual seat, in the back corner next to Josh.

"There is going to be a new student today, Cammie." Josh knew everything that had happened , what was happening, and what was going to happen in the school. I had stop questioning him a long time ago. I nodded, showing that I was listening, and he continued." His name is Zachary Goode. His father was parts of the Mafia and his mother was part of MI6, they were both killed in action. He was adopted by Joseph Solomon at the age of 10. When he was 15 Solomon and Zachary disappeared. Earlier this year the Russian police found him sitting on the steps of the Kremlin, asking to be brought here." Josh hesitated. "He's also my cousin." An excellent story for 17 year old. Now all he needed with a criminal record or political background and he could live off telling his story.

"Have you ever met him?" I asked.

" Yeah, actually. When I was 13 and the Agency still don't know what to do with me I lived with Zachary and Solomon for a month. They were... different. A little aloof,but somehow you wouldn't seem to mind. Solomon was a politician before he entered the world of espionage , and was training Zachary to follow in his footsteps. He liked to practice by trying to persuade me to do things his way." Josh grinned. Another thing that I learned about Josh, was how stubborn he was. If he believed something no one could persuade him otherwise. Just like everyone else, I gradually learned how Josh ended up here.

The story was, that when the school was just starting a 7-year-old came up to the door and ask to be enrolled into the system. He was denied and sent to an orphanage, after they gave up trying to find out whose parents were. He moved around from obscure distant relatives, to orphanages, and foster homes. Every year he would send a letter to the school ask me to join, and when he was 14 they finally accepted.

" You don't like him."

"Well, I don't mind him. He just gets under your skin. It's hard to explain, you'll just have to meet him."

"When?"

"Soon."

_**Again, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!**_

_**- Jo**_


	2. Chapter 2

No**t sure if i remembered this last chapter but:**

**Disclaimer: i only own the ideas in my heard. If you recognize it it's not mine.**

**Thanks tho those that reviewed, i owe them an apology for taking so long, sorry! Here it is:**

you may be wondering why, if Josh and I are such geniuses, we would ever go to our classes.

1. Sadly, there really isn't anything better to do.

2. Pointing out their mistakes to each other is extremely entertaining.

3. Going to class keeps us under the teacher radar and then we have a free pass to study human behavior.

It might beconsidered creepy that we use an entire student body as our lab subjects, but really if they don't notice then are we really at fault? I don't think so. Today, was going to be more exciting then most, because to day we were introducing the Subjects to a foreign opperative (Josh's cousin, Zachary Goode). I was excited at least. Josh was sulking. Why, you ask? I don't know. He has been trying to teach me the concept of human emotions, but it still doesn't make any logical sense to me. Emotions seem to be inhibitors of the mind, so why bother developing them?

I was pretending to take notes on the physics of an airplane crash, (i was actually designing and inertia free car) when every person in the room seemed to go mute simultaneously. I looked over at Josh who was reaching an all time high in his sulkiness, and then around the room. What ever phenomenon that had made a class of 30 students, who couldn't be quiet to save their lives, freeze had to be worth seeing.

It was not worth seeing. It was just a boy. Granted, judging from the reaction of the girls in class he wasn't bad looking. He had broad shoulders, dark brown hair, and extremely green eyes **( AN if any of this is wrong tell me and I'll fix it).** Green eyes that were staring at me. Dr. Mosckowitz looked confused being interrupted mid lecture. Finally, he returned to Earth.

"Who are you?" Dr. M may not be the most eloquent teacher here, but he is one of the few that can carry on an intelligent conversation. The Operative did not miss a beat.

"I'm Zach Goode, sir. I just transfered to Gallagher." Smooth and to the point. Being polite won over the geeky girls, looks won over the populars.

"Of coure." And this is why, ladies and gentlemen, Dr. M is my favorite adult in the world. He just stood there and stared, the look on his face clearly stating that he was still trying to figure out with the foreign object that had invaded his classroom.

"Should I find an empty seat at the back?" Zach asked. To his credit, Zach didn't look the least bit disturbed by Dr.M prformance, or lack thereof.

"I supose." Zach walked to the back of the classroom, to the only empty seat in the class room, with every eye following his every move. Al except mine, I was watching Josh trying to figure out why he was pulling at his hair, and of course Josh's who was studiously looking every where but at Zach or me. And, the famous Zach of course, was looking strait at me. He slid into the seat next to mine.

"Hello, cousin. Long time no see." The look on Josh's face said it hadn't been nearly long enough. "Are you going to introduce me to your stunning friend ?" Zach threw me a wink, which aparently meant something, because girls were swooning and guys were scowling. Dr. M, however, had finally resumed his lecture and didn't stop for anything.

"She can introduce herself." Josh was clearly really upset about someyhing. As to what, i still have no idea. Zach seemed to not be perturbed by Josh's brush off and seemed determined to know my name.

"So, you got a name, Gallagher Girl?" He smirked at me wich seemed to be a sort of trade mark for him. Normaly, I wouldn't have problem with giving him my name, but he really seemed to tick off Josh.

"Not really." I said adjusting my car's design. Josh seemed to sitt up a little straighter, and startes to smirk at his cousin. Zach's, smirk didn't falter.

"Oh, really?", he asked, "and why is that?" His smirk was starting to really irritate me.

"Don't need one." Which was true. I didn't. But Zach seemed to take it as an invitation.

"Your reputation good enough? You think that highly of your self?" He really was aragont, wasn't he?

"No. I dont need one, because there aren't enough people that need to know it." Josh was starting to look at me wierd again, even though i've told him all of this before.

Zach's face softened a bit. "As sad as this is, if it's true, but Jimmy here seems to be a friend of yours. So you've got at least one there."

"Which is why he knows my name." Then bell rang. "Nice to meet you, Zachery, but _Josh _and I should really be on our way."

**Again, im open to any suggestions, encouragement is welcome and recomended, advice even more so.**


End file.
